


Blueberries

by softboys (Rokeby)



Series: the kids aren't alright [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Dystopia, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taekwoon wakes up, Sanghyuk is nowhere to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to my primordium, introducing the two main characters.

Taekwoon startles awake, eyelids heavy as he squints to take in his surroundings. He quickly learns that it's mid-day, maybe early afternoon based on how high the sun is on the sky. It had rained during the night when Taekwoon had been awake, on guard duty. Which he always is because it's not like Sanghyuk is capable of staying away at night.

A thrill of fear shoots up his spine. _Sanghyuk_. There's no trace of sleep lingering in his body anymore, eyes widening as he's unable to locate Sanghyuk in the small cave he had located for them to sleep in. The last thing Taekwoon remembers before falling asleep when the sun had crawled over the horizon, Sanghyuk tucked into his side, wrapped in one of Taekwoon's jackets. 

Both the jacket and Sanghyuk are nowhere to be seen. Fumbling, Taekwoon gets to his feet, leaves the backpack in the cave for now, even if he has to go far away he'll easily find his way back. 

Taekwoon crawls to the cave entrance, lingering against rock as he stays silent, listens for anything that's not a sound of the forest. While Taekwoon doubts something bad has happened to Sanghyuk; especially since he's still alive himself. If anyone would kidnap Sanghyuk during the night they surely would have knocked him unconscious or killed him. 

Not that he sees any point in actually kidnapping Sanghyuk either. 

The forest is quiet; the only sounds audible are the soft chirps of the summer birds, the occasional flutter of leaf and grass. He deems it safe to venture outside into the sunlight. The area around the cave is dense with trees - one of the reasons Taekwoon chose it in the first place.

However, Taekwoon's heart rate slows down, his pulse back to normal as he sees him. Sanghyuk is crouched with his back towards Taekwoon, black mop of hair sticking in all directions. He's talking to himself in a hushed voice.. Silently, Taekwoon crosses the distance between them until he can kneel next to Sanghyuk. 

"Good morning," Taekwoon murmurs, turning to Sanghyuk, placing his hand between Sanghyuk's shoulder blades. Taekwoon chuckles as he feels the boy jump, eyes wide, the fear makes him lose his balance and land on his butt.

"Hyung you scared me!" Sanghyuk pouts, scrunching his button nose as he glares at Taekwoon. 

"You scared me too," Taekwoon tells him softly as he helps Sanghyuk off the ground. "I woke up and I couldn't see you anywhere." 

Sanghyuk's expression softens and he gives Taekwoon a wide smile, showing of his tiny, white milk-teeth. 

"I'm sorry hyung, It's just- I am hungry," Sanghyuk says. And it's only then Taekwoon registers that his mouth is blue. His gaze flickers from Sanghuyk's mouth to the shrub he is kneeling in front of and Takewoon sees that Sanghyuk has been eating blueberries. 

Taekwoon leans forward to ruffle Sanghyuk's hair, earning him a soft yelp from the six-year-old. 

"Lets get you some real food, ok?"


End file.
